


Snowstorm

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Years, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from dA since the formatting for some reason fucked up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

You sighed, sitting on a windowsill bundled up in your favorite sweater and pajama pants, nursing a cup of warm tea. The snow was horrendous, and the blizzard was not letting up at all. All flights were cancelled, and not even Tony was stupid enough to test how strong that snowstorm really was.

Tony...

For the first time since you'd been with Tony, you would not be together for New Years. He had an emergency business meeting in China the day after Christmas, and he was supposed to be back at the Tower by New Years Eve. But, due to the terrible weather, he was not going to be able to watch the ball drop with you. In fact, if this weather didn't let up, you had no idea when you'd get to see him.

You let out a sigh, "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"What's Tony doing?"

"Sir is currently swearing at the state of the weather."

You exhaled deeply through your nose and sipped your beverage. You missed your husband and really wanted him by your side to begin yet another new year. But Mother Nature just wasn't on your side, and no matter how angry you and Tony were, not even he could change the weather. So you'd sit back with your tea and just wait for the storm to blow over.

Though it'd be nice if it could calm down enough to where your beloved could come home. But no pressure.

 ~~Allthepressure~~.

You pulled your beanie down over your ears some more and took another sip of tea. You watched as the snow just obliterated the tops of the buildings, seeing a sheen of white everywhere you looked. It was ridiculous!

"One hell of a white Christmas, huh?"

You jumped and looked around, "Tony?"

You heard him chuckle, "It's me babe. I miss you."

You pouted, realizing that he wasn't actually home, and that Jarvis was simply feeding his voice through. "I miss you!"

"You better miss me. I didn't spend nearly a million dollars for that rock on your finger-"

"Shut up. Any idea when you'll be home?"

"Uh... No."

You sighed, "Well, at least you called me."

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I mean, it's technically the new year already in China, but still. If it's not the new year where my Babydoll is, then it's not the fuckin' new year."

You laughed softly before the little smile was wiped away. "I just wish you were here."

"Me too. I'm gonna let you go, alright? Watch the ball drop for me, even if it's not the same as always."

"Will do. I love you."

"I love you."

The call ended and you shuffled over to the couch, Jarvis turning on the television for you. You shook your head as you saw all those people standing out there. It was cold outside and the snow was ferocious, what the hell was wrong with them?!

You sighed as they counted down, wishing your husband was there with you. You wanted those strong arms around you, warming you up and his face right there next to yours, pulling you in for the first kiss of the new year, just like every year. It was tradition.

"Five! Four! Three! Two!" They all chanted.

"One." You murmured, the fireworks going off and cheers heard all around.

"Miss, you may want to take a closer look."

You looked back at the television and your mouth dropped. Right there, right on the ball, was Tony. He was waving to the crowed in one of the suits, the faceplate up and a big smile on his face. The crowd went even more crazy as he began flying around, winking at them before closing the faceplate and heading straight to the Tower. You ran over to the window and watched as he approached the building. Jarvis opened the window for him and you stepped back, your smile already hurting your face. He quickly moved down to your level and removed the helmet, tossing it somewhere and kissing you immediately.

You giggled as you heard New York, New York blaring, Tony's lips curving upwards into a smile against yours. Jarvis dismantled the suit from Tony so it sat beside him in the shape of a briefcase, his lips still on yours. You pulled away and rested your head on his chest, those strong arms coming up around you. He rubbed your back and looked out of the window with you, watching the fireworks go and the confetti fall.

"I wasn't going to get in here in time for the kiss to be right on the dot, so I settled for having the world watch the ball drop with me on it." He murmured.

You smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "Snowstorm be damned?"

He chuckled and rubbed his nose against yours, "Anything is damned if it tries to keep me from kissing my wife. Happy New Year, Babydoll."

"Happy New Year, Tony."

The brunet grinned and brought you in for yet another kiss, content with his start of what would no doubt be yet another great year.


End file.
